Barrows
The Barrows minigame is a Combat minigame. It is popular due to the potential of receiving valuable rewards, including the unique Barrows equipment. The objective is to defeat the six Barrows brothers: Ah rim the Blighted, Dharok the Wretched, Guthan the Infested, Karil the Tainted, Torag the Corrupted and Verac the Defiled. Each brother has his own burial mound and possesses a combat level of 115, except Ahrim the Blighted and Karil the Tainted, who both have a combat level of 98. To enter a mound, the player must stand on top of it and dig using a spade. There is a spade spawn in the nearby shack. The Barrows brothers are very strong, each with high Defence levels and strong armour. Each brother has a set effect, which is the same as the corresponding armour set. Because of this, consideration should be given to the methods with and order in which the brothers are killed. Strategy Main article: Barrows/Strategy Money Making Main article: Money_Making/Barrows Getting There Teleportation The most popular method of getting to barrows is by talking to Merlin and letting him teleport you. The Hills The above-ground portion of Barrows consists of six grave mounds inside a fence. A Prayer-using player should prepare to fight the brother in the mound before entering as preparing after entering the mound will waste prayer points, which constantly drain away when inside the Barrows. To enter a mound, stand on top of a mound, and dig with a spade. The player should enter a crypt with a sarcophagus in the centre. Open the sarcophagus and pray if using Prayer. Every time but once, the brother who is buried there will appear and attack. Kill the brother, leave and proceed to the next one. At one of the crypts, the brother will not appear. Instead, there will be an entrance to a maze-like lower level of tunnels. If the player has not killed all the other brothers in their crypts yet, it is not recommended to enter the tunnels at this time. Once all the others have been killed, the player should return to this crypt and enter the tunnels. The tunnels contain nine rooms in a 3x3 grid, connected by short and long corridors. The player must find the way to the central room and the rewards chest there. Some of the doors will be locked, so the player must explore. The room in which the player enters the tunnels has a ladder leading out. It will often not have any monsters in it the first time the player enters it (but will if entered subsequently). All other rooms and corridors always have some monsters in them (if only the sixth brother) when entered. When passing through a door, the sixth brother may appear and attack. If he does not appear before the chest is reached, he will definitely appear when the chest is opened. Kill the last brother when he appears. Once the chest is opened, the player can get the treasure by searching the chest. After the chest is looted, the tunnels start collapsing, which will cause damage. This will also cause the scren to vibrate in order to replicate the visuals of an earthquake. That is when players teleport away after looting the chest. It is not required to kill all the brothers before looting the chest, but the chance of getting Barrows equipment from the chest increases as more brothers are killed. It is possible to skip every brother but the one guardiang the chest. A good method to heal, if you're not using Prayer to kill the brothers, is to find the tunnel in the middle of, or after killing the brothers, use Guthan's and/or a Saradomin godsword to heal off the low level monsters inside the tunnel, and then go back out and finish killing the brothers. Chest Room TBA Rewards Runes & Ammunition Barrows Ahrim's Dharok's Guthan's Karil's Torag's Verac's Other